Extra Collision: Distance Abridge
by Kimmy88
Summary: Shirou died during the Holy Grail War, Rin wishes to undo that. Percy died during the Giant War, Annabeth wishes to undo that. They both have the same wish, they both were dragged into the same war. Will they succeed and have their wishes granted, or will they choose to save thousands of lives instead, abandoning their chance?


AN: So another idea popped into my mind –a crossover of PJO and FSN. I hope you people enjoy this, because it's kind of… Well, different (?) from the stories I saw. Now, let's get over it with my notes and start, how about? (BTW, this is an AU world that I think is kinda non-cannon –I'm not sure)

"Extra Collision –Distance Abridge"

Prologue:

I. Reset

Rin stood rigidly, looking at the large dark hole in the sky that is the incomplete grail. Archer was beside her, a secret smirk playing on his lips. He finally has his wish, and so has no use of the cursed grail. Emiya Shirou is dead, and after all this, Archer would be nothing but a mere fuzzy memory of Tohsaka Rin as his existence dissolves.

"Rin," Archer called out, materializing his bow and Caladbolg II. He planned to destroy the twisted thing they call a wish-granter. "Give me the order to destroy it." The body of Ilyasviel von Einzbern was now morphing.

Tohsaka Rin, a strong woman who doesn't normally show her emotions, was weeping. A tear trickled down her cheek, then another. It was as if the world turned upside-down. Archer gasped, perplexed but feeling a slight pang of guilt as well, though he does not know why. Rin clenched her slender hands into fists, gritting her teeth. "No," Her answer confused the red-clad servant even more. "Emiya-kun… He's dead and…" Archer waited for her to finish her sentence with uncertainty on how his master feels right now.

_How stupid_, Rin thought as she mustered the strength to yell. Yell at the one who caused her to break down like this.

"…And it's all _your_ fault!"

Archer flinched and looked at her with saucer-like gray eyes, mouth agape.

"You are my servant, you are under me. Yet you disobeyed me deliberately and…" Rin can see the scene perfectly in her mind; how her servant disregarded the command seal she used and attacked Shirou while he was vulnerable. How Archer had torn his body into pieces while Caster held him in place. Rin saw it all from her familiar's eyes. And she hated her white-haired servant for it. "Don't you have any regards for my feelings, Archer…?"

Archer could not believe his ears. The tsundere-in-red in love with his naïve self? Maybe he heard wrong, thought wrong, or-

"…I wish," He heard Rin murmur as she took a step towards the 'mud' of the 'holy' grail.

"R-Rin?" Archer tried to snap her out of her daze, but it was as if the grail's calling her. He couldn't move, appalled. Rin was a logical and beautiful girl, he couldn't believe she's doing something reckless right now. Another step, and another. "I wish…"

"Rin,"

"…Everything would…"

"Rin!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…**Reset.**"

The content of the grail poured over her, and everything shifted in a red pillar of light and fire.

II. The Aftermath

The Giant War was finally over, and everything can go back to normal.

But that wasn't the case.

The seven wasn't complete when they got back. Leo, he risked his life to set free a titan who was imprisoned on an enchanted island alone for millennia. And Percy, not only did he die for Annabeth, he…

**He risked his life for everyone else. **

The rest that were still alive went back to their respective camps after visiting Olympus; their aura could not be anything else but sorrow and pain. Artemis had made a constellation dedicated to the only man who earned her respect –Perseus Jackson. Hephaestus made sure Leo gets to Elysium without any problems. Poseidon did the same thing. The two of them told Hades to guide their sons. Many mourned, even the gods. They agreed to offer the rest half-immortality, though only Jason and Piper accepted. The Jasper couple, along with Hazel and Frank, went to Camp Jupiter, whilst Annabeth went to Camp Half-Blood alone, manning the Argo II all by herself. Nico stayed in the Underworld, watching the soul of the son of Poseidon. Reyna went back and worked together with Frank, her new partner. Octavian was punished for disobeying the praetor and for other misdeeds.

Everything was normal but not.

Annabeth would separate herself from the others as result of what she had experienced. Especially the part of losing her boyfriend. One time, the hunters of Artemis visited to help with the repairs. Thalia had a hard time trying to talk to her. Everyone does. Annabeth simply became a silent owl, as if she was debating on something inside while looking like she's watching the others.

Then the unexpected occurred.

Annabeth approached Artemis to pledge her loyalty to the goddess.

After some years, Annabeth was not seen again. Neither by the campers nor by the hunters.

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, **is dead.**

AN: So that's that. I'm very sorry for any mistakes, be it in my writing style, or grammar or the story itself. Just be patient and review while I go and type the rest of the story. GTG BYE! Mom's calling me now.


End file.
